Nightmare
by hikarisnowangel
Summary: lelouch diculik oleh orang yang ingin balas dendam atas kematian keluarga nya . bagaimana suzaku menyelamatkan nya? suzaku x lelouch. agak hard ! jadi nya yang gak kebiasaan baca hard yaoi jangan dibaca dech kalau gak mau jadi enek!


*ding..dong..ding..dong.. bel skolah ashford berbunyi semua nya "lelocuh.. kamu pulang aja duluan.. aku ada sesuatu yang mau aku urus" kata suzaku . "emang nya ada apa? " Tanya lelouch sambil lari kearah suzaku yang ada di bawah pohon . "aku di minta nyoba lancelot lagi. Gara2 kmarin kan rusak" kata. Suzaku "ha?? Masa sich gak bisa suruh orang lain aja?" kata lelouch agak kesal . " llyod mau nya aku yang nyoba gak mau yang lain nya .." jelas suzaku , muka lelouch terlihat kesal "duh.. jangan ngambek gt dong!" canda suzaku sambil memalingkan muka lelouch ke muka nya . " siapa yang.. ah.." lelouch mengerang kecil ketika suzaku tiba2 menggigit leher nya .

"tenang aja.. kalau sudah selesai aku pulang kok.. aku gak bakal mau minta kekasih ku menunggu terlalu lama" suzaku berbisik ke lelouch. "udah sana2.. nanti kamu malah di cari sama si llyod lagi!" kata lelouch sambil dorong mundur badan suzaku . "kawaii na,,, anta o kao" suzaku mencium pipi lelouch dan langsung meninggalkan lelouch . "ha.. pulang sendiri dech" batin lelouch sambil menghela nafas panjang . Lelouch berjalan sampai di pintu gerbang. Tiba2 ada 2 orang berbaju hitam2 keluar dari mobil dan langsung menghampiri lelouch "hei! Apa2 ini?" lelouch kaget pas ada yang megang lengan nya . "lepasin!" lelouch memberontak ."duak!" 1 pukulan langsung mengarah ke perut lelouch dengan keras "uhuk!" lelouch langsung jatuh pingsan "kita bawa dia ke markas" kata salah seorang dari mereka berdua . lelouch digendong masuk ke dalam mobil dan di bawa entah ke mana.

Mobil berhenti disebuah rumah yang besar.. "ini..di mana?" batin lelouch . lelouch yang setengah sadar melihat ke sekitar nya. lelouch di bawa ke sebuah sebuah tempat seperti gudang . mata lelouch di tutup kedua tangan nya di borgol di atas. " oi!! Ada apa ini?" lelouch agak kaget saat ia sadar sepenuh nya pandangan nya semua hitam pekat . lelouch mencoba menggerakkan tangan nya tapi tak bisa karena terborgol . " sudah bangun kah ? sang pangeran ku?" terdengar suara seseorang . "siapa kamu? Kamu mau apa?" tanya lelouch . "mau apa?? Hahah!" orang itu tertawa . " pertanyaan yang indah .." orang itu memegang dagu lelouch dan mengarahkan muka lelouch ke dekat muka nya . "aku ingin memberi pelajaran kepada kerajaan vi brittania" kata nya . "apa?? Memang nya ada salah apa sampai kamu mau balas dendam kaya gt?" tanya lelouch .

"kerajaan britannia telah merenggut semua nyawa kluarga ku.. bahkan ia membunuh adik ku 1 1 nya yang masih kecil dan polos!!! Betawa lugu nya kamu tak tahu" teriak orang itu agak kesal . " tapi itu dulu!! Britannia sekarang sudah tidak menyerang orang2 lagi!" lelouch membela . "dengar!" kerah lelouch di angkat . "aku sudah bersumpah kepada diriku aku akan balas dendam kepada kerajaan Britannia .. oi.. bawa itu ke sini" terlihat seorang bodyguard membawakan sebuah cambuk kepada bos nya . "aku akan balas dendam secara perlahan2.. dimulai dari kamu.. " mata orang itu menunjukkan aura untuk membunuh . "BRET!!!" baju lelouch dirobek paksa . "ma.. mau apa kamu?' lelouch agak panik. "wahai kerajaan britannia .. lakukan lah apa yang kukatakan kepada kalian.. kalian harus memberikan aku area 9 seluruh nya tanpa kecuali .. kalau tidak…" "ctar!!!" 1 cambukkan mengenai dada lelouch . "ARGH!!!!!" lelouch berteriak kesakitan . "ctar!!!!" bagian belakang lelouch dicambuk lagi . orang itu mencambukki lelouch samapi badan lelouch merah dan luka "suara indah yang sangat ingin kudengar hahaha" orang itu tertawa sambil mencambuk lelouch

*bbrp menit kemudia . lelouch tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegap , sekujur badan nya sangat sakit dan perih . penutup mata lelouch dibuka . lelouch melihat ssorang berbaju hitam , berambut merah dan bersarung tangan . salah seorang bodyguard mengambil rekaman pada saat bos nya menyiksa lelouch . " kalau kalian tidak memberikah surat2 itu besok maka.. " muka lelouch yang tak berdaya dipaksa diarah ke kamera "dia akan kubunuh.. jangan pernah mencoba untuk menyerang.. kalau tidak.. aku akan membunuh nya lebih tragis.. tapi kalau kalian menyerah kan nya dengan baik2 aku akan mengembalikkan dia kepada kalian.. kalian harus menyerahkan surat itu jam 12 malam di taman belakang gedung olahraga" kata orang itu

*malam nya di rumah kerajaan vi Britannia "duh..lulu bakal marah nich aku pulang nya telat " batin suzaku . suzaku mencoba masuk ke dalam kamar lelouch . suzaku memegang gagang pintu dan mau masuk tiba2 "suzaku? Kamu ngapain?" tegur euphie . "oh.. kamu euphie.. gak aku cuma mau ketemu sama lelouch "kata suzaku . "loh?? Bukan nya lelouch sama kamu?" tanya euphie . "gak kok.. dia udah pulang duluan..aku tadi habis nyoba lancelot.." jelas suzaku . "masa sich lulu keluyuran sampai malam … gak biasanya dech" euphie bingung .

seorang pelayan rumah datang menghampiri suzaku . "suzaku-san.. ada yang mau bertemu dengan anda" kata pelayan itu . "siapa malam2 gini" suzaku bingung . "tampak nya mereka teman sekolah anda, karena memakai seragam yang sama" jelas sang pelayan "sapa yach?" batin suzaku . suzaku berjalan sampai ke ruang tamu "suzaku!!! Dasar!!! Kamu di telp2 gak aktif!!!dicari2 juga gak ada!" kallen langsung ngamuk2 "kallen tenang kallen!!!" shirrly nengin kallen yang dah mau nabok suzaku . "loh? Revalz, kallen , shrilly kenapa kalian malam2 ke sini?" tanya suzaku . "lelouch di culik.." kata revalz. "eh?" suzaku bingung "kamu ngerti gak sich?lelouch di culik!" jelas revalz lagi , "ha?? Revalz.. kamu jangan boong.. lelouch mau main bercanda lagi kan" suzaku gak percaya . "lihat ini.." shirrly langusung buka laptop nya dan memperlihat kan sebuah video ke suzaku .

"i…ini.. gak mungkin kan?" tanya suzaku . "suzaku!!!" teriak euphie dari belakang . "euphie?? Ada apa?" tanya suzaku . " ada ssorag yang menaroh paket di atas meja ku.. aku gak tau dari siapa… tapi.. didalam nya" euphie bingung harus ngomong apa. '"ada apa?" tanya suzaku . " aku gak tau ini benar atau tidak.. tapi sebenar nya km melihat nya .." euhie menyodorkan paket itu ke suzaku . suzaku membuka paket itu dan dilihat nya baju co sekolah ashford yang telah robek . "suzaku.. katakan ini bukan punya lelouch" kata shirrly "aku harap begitu.." kata suzaku . suzaku mengeluarkan baju itu dan "glotak.." sebuah kaset terjatuh dari dalam baju itu . "kaset apa ini?" revalz mengambil kaset itu . "aku gak tau.. tapi.. mungkin bisa menjawab arti dari smua ini.." kata kallen . suzaku memasukkan kaset itu ke laptop yang dibawa shirrly dan pas di lihat . smua nya terkejut dan tidak tahan melihat siksaan lelouch . suzaku menggepalkan ke2 tangan nya .

"area 9?? Tidak mungkin…kita menyerahkan nya begitu saja .. kalau kita menyerahkan area 9 mungkin dia akan membuat kekacauan lebih parah lagi.." kata euphie "benar.. tapi.. apa yang bisa kita perbuat…"kata suzaku. "tunggu sebentar…" shirrly memecah keheningan . "coba lihat tangan lelouch.. kliatan nya dia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu "apa?? Coba ulangi..lagi video itu" kata suzaku . revalz mengulagi nya lagi . "lakkukan pe..nyerangan.. di jalan 15 no 985 ja..ngan hirau..kan aku… kalian… jangan pernah… menyerahkan area ..9 " suzaku membaca isyarat yang diberikan lelouch . ternyata lelouch di saat terakhir orang itu berbicara.. lelouch memberikan syarat ke suzaku. Yang ia pastikan bisa melihat isyarat nya itu. "itu isyarat apa?" tanya revalz . "itu isyarat yang kuajarkan pada lulu ketika kami masih kecill tak kusangka dia masih ingat" kata suzaku

"suzaku.. bagaimana ini?" tanya euphie. "apa kita minta bantuan schenizel-niichan?" lanjut euphie . "jangan.. kita lakukan penyerangan langsung.. " kata suzaku . "tapi.. bagaimana dengan lelouch?" tanya kallen . "aku akan menyusun rencana" suzaku mulai mengeluarkan aura kemarahan .

dengan tangan yang masih terborgol di atas leouch menyandarkan badan di dinding. "agh.." lelouch agak kesakitan ketika punggung nya menyentuh dinding yang dingin . 2 orang penjaga terlihat sedang asik bermain kartu dan minum . "kuharap suzaku mendapatkan pesan ku" batin lelouch . tangan lelouch sudah mati rasa , lelouch yang tak kuat menahan berat mata nya langsung tertidur dengan keadaan berdiri .

*bsk nya "byurr!!!" lelouch diguyur siram dengan air "bangun!!! Bos ingin bicara dengan mu" kata seorang penjaga . lelouch bangun tanpa tau hari sudah siang atau tidak . tapi yang jelas seluruh badan nya sangat sakit karena cambukan yang diberikan oleh orang itu . "hari yang dinanti telah tiba… malam ini.. semua surat area 9 akan diberikan kepadaku.. tapi.. aku tidak tau apa aku akan menyerahkan mu atau tidak.. " orang itu memegang wajah lelouch . "cuih!!!" lelouch meludahi muka orang itu . "DUK!!!!!" pipi lelouch dipukul dengan tangan orang itu dengan keras sampai kepala lelouch mengenai dinding . "DUAK!!!" dahi lelouch dibenturkan di dinding dengan keras . " berani sekali kamu terhadap aku " orang itu marah besar . "DAK!!!" "argh!!!" lelouch kesakitan ketika dahi nya dibenturkan lagi di dinding sampai mengeluarkan darah "apa kau kurang puas dengan siksaan ku?? Apa kamu mau lagi?" rambut lelouch dijambak ke belakang . lelouch hanya menutup mata nya karena kesakitan .

"bawakan cambuk itu kemari" perintah nya . sang pengawal memberikan sebuah cambuk kepada si bos . "kau sendiri yang meminta nya bukan aku." Senyum orang itu "CTAR!!!!!" lelouch berteriak kesakitan.. luka di tubuh nya bukan hanya memar bahkan sampai mengeluarkan darah .

*di tempat lain suzaku memberikan pengarahan kepada semua prajurit tentang rencana nya . jam 6 sore semua prajurit akan melakukan penyerangan . " suzaku..izinkan aku ikut membantu dalam penyerangan ini" kata kallen mengajukkan diri " jangan!! Jangan sampai waktu nya yang tepat.. tunggu sampai ada isyarat kamu baru boleh ke tempat itu" jelas suzaku. Waktu penyerangan 2 jam lagi . suzaku menyiapkan semua nya dengan baik . suzaku pergi ke lab llyod "llyod-san… bagaimana lancelot? Sudah boleh aku gunakan?" tanya suzaku . "yo.. suzaku.. tenang saja.. lancelot siap untuk dipakai… tapi.. jangan dirusakin lagi yach.. kalau gak.. bakal susah baikin nya" kata llyod . suzaku hanya terseyum. " suzaku!!! Aku berhasil menemukan data orang yang menculik lelouch " teriak euphie dari belakang . euphie memberika data yang dia dapat ke suzaku " orang itu namanya adalah fray.. dia pernah ditahan karena mencoba meledakkan rumah kluarga vi brittania di area 5 setelah dia pernah dipenjarakan 5 tahun .. setelah 2 tahun keluar.. tak pernah terlihat lagi sosok nya . menurut rumor dia mempunyai kelopok tersendiri dan dia adalah orang yang sangat ingin membunuh keluarga vi Britannia karena tewas nya keluarga nya di area9 " jelas euphie .

lelouch merasa kelelahan dan haus tapi dia menyembunyikan semua rasa sakit dan haus nya " huh.. awas saja kalau kamu mencoba melawan lagi..aku akan membunuh mu perlahan2"kata fray " hahahahah" lelouch tertawa . "aku tak peduli dengan semua siksaan ini kau pikir mereka akan memberikan area 9 begitu saja? Tidak.. aku yakin.. mereka tidak akan memberi apa yang kau inginkan …" kata lelouch dengan suara parau . " apa maksud mu?" tanya fray . " maksud ku.. mereka tidak akan memberikan kekuasaan atas area 9 tapi.. mereka akan menyerang mu.." lanjut lelouch . " hahahahah… " orang itu tertawa terbahak2 . " bagaimana mungkin?? Kau adalah pangeran emas… tidak mungkin mereka membiarkan mu begitu saja." Lanjut fray

"mungkin aku pangeran emas.. tapi.. aku telah mengirimkan pesan melalui video yang kemarin kau rekam kemarin.. dan aku yakin.. pasti akan ada penyerangan walaupun aku tak pasti. " kata lelouch . " BRENGSEK!!!!" "DUK!" perut lelouch di pukul dengan keras sampai lelouch batuk2 . "oh.. kliatan nya sang pengeran haus…kamu!!! Bawakan air yang dicampur dengan garam ke sini!!!" perintah fray . salah seorang penjaga membawa apa yang di minta fray 1 ember penuh air yang dicampur garam . fray mengambil gelas dan diisi dengan air yang ada di ember " minum ini!!!!" fray menyiram mulut lelouch dengan air garam . Lelouch kesakitan ketika air2 garam itu mengenai luka2 nya . fray terus menerus melakukan nya sampai2 luka lelouch mengeluarkan darah lagi . "ternyata kamu pangeran yang cerdas dan kuat… kau tau.. tubuh mu itu sangat indah bagaikan berlian. " "ctek" fray mengetek kedua jari nya . semua penjaga dan bodyguard fray langsung keluar dari tempat itu . lelouch tak bisa apa2 lagi , badan nya tak bisa bergerak karena terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang ada di diri nya

"badan mu yang indah membuat gairahku akan menyicipi rasa tubuh mu meningkat" kata fray sambil melepas sarung tangan nya . fray menggigiti dan menjilati telinga lelouch dan turun sampai ke leher lelouch . "ya..ya yamero " kata lelouch pelan . "hountou kirei no karada" fray menjilati badan lelouch . "ah.!!! Itai.. yamero.. yamero.." erang lelouch ketika fray bermain2 dengan dada lelouch . " dan juga.. suara mu sangat indah.. daripada saat kusiksa tadi " fray menjilati tubuh lelouch dan luka2 lelouch sampai membuat lelouch kesakitan . lelouch merasa jijik kepada diri nya . fray membalikkan badan lelouch, tangan kanan fray masuk ke dalam celana lelouch dan mencengkram bagian forbidden lelouch . "ah.. ah…yamero.. " erang lelouch kesakitan . tapi fray tetap melanjutkan hasrat nya . fray membalik tubuh lelouch lagi , fray berlulut di depan lelouch dan tiba2 ia mengulum2 dan menjilati bagian forbidden lelouch . "ah.. hah. Hah.. ah.." erang lelouch . lelouch mengeluarkan cairan kental , "sungguh menggairahkan " kata fray sambil meminum cairan kental yang keluar dari lelouch . tanpa disadari lelouch tangan fray tiba2 menekan bagian bawah lelouch "ah!!! Itai!!! Dame !! dame!!!" teriak lelouch .

"semua pasukan siap di tempat" lapor salah seorang prajurit suzaku . "sampai aku beri aba2 kalian menyerang" jelas suzaku dari dalam lancelot nya ."bos!! Bos!! Gawat!!! Prajurit brittania mengepung kita!!!" teriak pengawal fray dari arah luar . fray yang sedang asik bersama dengan lelouch terkejut dan memberhentikan gerakan nya " apa?? " kata nya langsung berdiri . lelouch bersyukur untuk sesaat karena ia tidak go inside ke lelouch . fray keluar dan langsung memerintahkan semua pasukan nya . lelouch melihat seorang penjaga masuk dan membuka borgol lelouch . lelouch langsung jatuh terkapar lemah tak berdaya di lantai yang dingin . "dasar sialan!!!" "duk!!" penjaga itu menendang dada lelouch dengan keras. 'ah!!" lelouch mencoba menahan rasa sakit . setelah penjaga keluar lelouch mencium bau minyak dari arah luar gedung .. "siram gudang ini dengan minyak!!! Cepat!! Cepat!! Tanam bom itu di tanah" terdengar suara dari luar . " apakah.. aku benar2 akan mati? " batin lelouch menagis mengeluarkan air mata .

" fray!!! Keluarlah!!! Kami tau kamu di dalam!!! " teriak suzaku . fray keluar dengan robot milik nya , suzaku kaget ketika melihat fray juga punya sebuah robot . "berani sekali kalian datang dan mencoba menyerag.. tapi ini lah yang kuinginkan pertarungan sampai titik darah penghabisan… semua nya serang!!!!" triak flay yang langsung memulai peperangan . "serang!!!" teriak suzaku yang juga mengerahkan pasukan nya . karena banyak nya pasukan brittania. Pasukan fray kalah.

"suzaku… aitakatta.. " kata lelouch . "aku tidak boleh mati.. aku tidak mau mati!!" kata lelouch lelouch menghapus air mata nya dan merangkang sampai ke pintu . "aku tidak boleh mati di sini" lelouch berusaha keras merangkak ke depan pintu . tapi karena badan nya yang sangat sakit lelouch tidak berhasil sampa ke depan pintu . di tengah ruangan yang sempit lelouch menangis dan benar2 memasrahkan diri

"fray!! Menyerahlah!! Kamu sudah kalah!!!" tring!!!" suzaku menyerang ronot fray dengan pedang lancelot nya . tapi di tahan dengan pedang robot milik fray . "huh… kau pikir aku kalah semudah itu?" fray menekan pemacu bom yang ada di tangan nya "bum..bum" terdengar suara ledakan dari arah rumah fray . "oh.. aku lupa mengatakan.. aku membawa pemacu bom di tangan ku.. sayang sekali.. kliatan nya kamu tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan sang pangeran!" kata fray yang langsung tertawa " biadap!!!!!" teriak suzaku yang langsung menyerang fray tapi malah mengenai tangan kiri robot nya sampai putus . suzaku langsung membawa lancelot nya masuk ke dalam rumah yang hampir seluruh nya menjadi lautan api . fray mau menghalangi suzaku masuk tapi "lawan aku dulu.. baru kamu boleh masuk" kallen langsung menghalangi fray

"lelouch!!! Lelouch!!!! Jawab aku!! Kamu di mana?" teriak suzaku dari dalam lancelot . mencari ke sekitar rumah . "uhuk..uhuk.. "lelouch kehabisan nafas dan terlalu banyak menghirup asap sampai nafas nya sesak . "su..suzaku.." panggil lelouch pelan , gudang tempat lelouch terkurung sebagian besar terbakar reruntuhan bangunan mulai berjatuhan 1 per 1 . suzaku melewati gudang yang letak nya di belakang rumah "lelouch.." suzaku merasakan leouch memanggil nama nya . suzaku melihat kearah gudang dan mencoba melihat apa lelouch ada di dalam . suzaku menaroh lancelot nya di dekat pohon yang letak nya agk jauh dari rumah yang terbakar .suzaku turun dari lancelot nya "lelouch!!! " teriak suzaku dari luar gudang . " su..suzaku?" batin lelouch. "huh.. pasti hanya khayalan ku saja" kata lelouch . "lelouch!!! " "dok!!! dok!!!" suzaku mendobrak pintu yang terkunci . "suzaku.. itu benar suzaku" kata lelouch dalam hati . "suza.. uhuk uhuk.. "lelouch mencoba memanggil suzaku tapi tak bisa karena nafas nya benar2 mau habis karena api , sampai mengangkat badan pun lelouch tak bisa karena terlalu lemah . "brak!!!" suzaku berhasil mendobrak pintu gudang ."uhuk..uhuk" suzaku menutup mulut dan hidung nya dengan tangan sambil sesekali memanggil nama lelouch . suzaku melihat sosok yang ia cari "lulu!!!" kata suzaku langsung menghampiri lelouch . "su..uhuk..uhuk" lelouch tidak bisa bicara karena sesak. "lulu.. cobalah untuk tidak menghirup nya uhuk.. " kata suzaku yang mengangkat sedikit badan lelouch dan menyandarkan kepala lelouch di dada nya . " tidak bisa se..sesak uhuk..uhuk.." lelouch benar2 kehabisan nafas

suzaku memberikan nafas buatan ke lelouch . "bertahan lah lulu.." kata suzaku . suzaku menggendong lelouch sampai ke luar gudang . sampai di luar gudang suzaku membawa lelouch ke bawah pohon dekat lancelot dan merebahkan nya . suzaku melepas jaket putih nya dan menyelimuti tubuh lelouch yang telanjang dada. "su..suza..ku" panggil lelouch dengan suara parau . "lulu.. bujide yokatta.." suzaku memeluk kepala lelouch . suzaku merasa sedih ketika melihat luka yang ada di tubuh dan kepala lelouch

kallen lengah dan fray langsung menggunakan kesempata itu untuk masuk ke dalam lautan api itu . "tu..tunggu!! jangan kabur!!!" kallen menyusul . fray turun dari robot nya sambil membawa pistol dan menghampiri suzaku dan lelouch yang sedang asik berdua. "matilah!!!!" teriak fray tiba2 dan langsung menarik pelatuk pistol nya . lelouch yang melihat fray langsung sekuat tenaga mendorong suzaku . "DOR!!!" tembakan itu mengenai lengan kiri lelouch . lelouch langsung terkapar kesakitan di tanah yang dingin . "lu..LULU!!!!!" teriak suzaku kaget ketika melihat lelouch bersimbah darah . fray tertawa bahagia melihat hal itu . suzaku mengeluarkan pistol nya dan bersiap menembak fray . "Ho.. mau masih mau melawan? " kata fray "DOR!!!!" terdengar suara tembakan lagi .

"ti..tidak mungkin.." kata fray pelan dan langsung terjatuh di tanah . "hampir saja.." kata kallen yang menembak dada kiri fray . "lelouch!!!!" suzaku langsung mengangkat badan lelouch " dai..jo..ergh.." lelouch menahan rasa sakit nya . suzaku merobek sapu tangan nya dan diikat ke lengan kiri lelouch ntuk menghentikan darah yang keluar "suzaku!! Cepat keluar dari sini.. sebelum tempat ini terbakar!! "ajak kallen . suzaku menggendong lelouch naik ke dalam lancelot , suzaku memangku lelouch di pangkuan nya .

"taichou selamat!!!!" teriak semua prajurit dari luar ketika melihat lancelot . "lulu.. sekarang sudah tidak apa2.. kamu sudah aman" kata suzaku . suzaku kaget ketika lelouch tiba2 terseder lemah di dada suzaku . "lu..lu?" suzaku melihat muka lelouch yang pucat dan dingin . " lulu!!! Sadarlah!!!" panggil suzaku . tapi lelouch tak bergeming . "suzaku ! ada apa?" terdengar suara kallen dari alat komunikasi . "kallen cepat panggil ambulan!!! Cepat!!! Lulu semakin lemah!!" suzaku langsung panik .

kallen langsung menuruti kemauan suzaku dan menyuruh orang memanggil ambulans . "lulu" suzaku memeluk tubuh lelouch yang lemah .

* di RS kemiliteran britannia .Lelouch mengalami koma karena siksaan yang berlebihan . suzaku selalu menemani lelouch sampai lelouch sadar dan tidak mau meningalkan lelouch . "lelouch… onegai.. okite.. "kata suzaku rilih sambil menepelkan telapak tangan lelouch di pipi nya . *malam nya tanpa sadar suzaku yang tertidur mendengar suara bunyi tiit yang sangat panjang . suzaku langsung bangun dan terkejut . "lelouch!!!" panggil suzaku kaget ketika melihat alat pendeteksi detak jantung lelouch yang berbunyi . "dokter!!!! Suster!!! TOLONG!!!" teriak suzaku . "lelouch.. aku mohon.. jangan tinggalkan aku ..lelouch". beberapa saat kemudian dokter datang dan membawa lelouch kembali ke ruang operasi.

*dalam mimpi "lelouch… lelouch.." terdengar suara seseorang yang dikenal memanggil namanya "k..ka-san?" lelouch seolah tak percaya bahwa ibunya ada di dekat nya. "lelouch.." ibu lelouch mengulurkan tangan nya . lelouch awalnya ingin memegang tangan sang ibu dan ikut pergi dengan nya tapi tiba2 terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya . suara yang sangat dikenal dan di rindukan oleh lelouch . "su…suzaku.." lelouch menoleh ke blakang dan mlihat cahaya . "gomen.. ka-san.. demo.." ." pergilah lelouch… dia sedang menunggumu.." sahut sang ibu . lelouch hanya tersenyum kepada ibunya dan berlari kearah cahaya yang bersinar terang

"detak jantung nya kembali normal" kata suster yang membantu di ruang operasi . "ini keajaiban.. dia berhasil melewati kematian nya" kata dokter . suzaku berada di luar cemas dan gelisah apa yang terjadi pada lelouch . dokter keluar dari ruang operasi "dokter! Bagaimana lelouch?" Tanya suzaku yang tak sabaran . " ini adalah keajaiban.. sang pangeran berhasil selamat dari maut" jelas dokter . suzaku rasa lega karna lelouch tidak apa2 . lelouch akhir nya di bawa kembali ke ruangan nya . suzaku memegang tangan lelouch "lelouch… yokatta. Bujide.. demo.. onegai.. okite.." tanpa sadar suzaku meneteskan air mata dan terjatuh di punggung tangan lelouch .

Suzaku merasa tangan lelouch bergerak sedikit . suzaku terkejut dan mlihat kea rah lelouch yang ternyata mencoba membuka mata nya . suzaku mendekat k arah lelouch . "lulu.." panggil suzaku ketika llouch bnar2 membuka mata nya . "su…za..ku." terdengar suara lelouch yang berusaha memanggil nama suzaku walaupun dengan masker oksigen menutup mulut dan hidung nya. "yokatta… lulu.. yokatta!!" suzaku memeluk badan lelouch . "ta..dai..ma.." kata lelouch pelan berbisik ke suzaku "okaerinasai..lelouch.." suzaku menitikkan air mata kebahagiaan . Suzaku menghapus air mata nya dan menatap lelouch . suzaku membuka masker lelouch dan memberikan lelouch ciuman selamat datang yang panas.


End file.
